I Don't Give a Fuck
|image = 2pacalypse_now_art.jpg |size = 250px |game = GTA: San Andreas |radio station = Radio Los Santos |artist = Tupac Shakur (ft. Pogo) |year = 1991 |genre = West Coast Hip Hop }} I Don't Give a Fuck is a song performed by Tupac Shakur featuring Pogo featured on the radio station Radio Los Santos in GTA: San Andreas. Lyrics :1: 2Pac :I Don't Give a Fuck :They done pushed me to my limit, I'm all in :I might blow up any minute, did it again :And now I'm in the back of the paddy wagon :While this cop's bragging about the nigga he's jackin' :I see no justice, all I see is niggas dying fast :The sound of a gun blast, then watch the hearse pass :Just another day in the life, G :Gotta step lightly, cause cops tried to snipe me :The cabs, they don't wanna stop for a brother, man :But damn near have an accident to pick up another man :I went to the bank to cash my check :I get more respect from the mothafucking dope, man :The Grammy's and American Music shows :They pimp us like hoes, take our dough, but they hate us though :You better keep your mind on the real shit :And fuck trying to get with these crooked ass hypocrites :The way they see it, we was meant to be kept down :Just can't understand why we getting respect now :Mama told me there'd be days like this :But I'm pissed, cause it stays like this :And now they're trying to ship me off to Kuwait? :Give me a break, how much shit can a nigga take? :I ain't going nowhere no how :Bush wanna throw down? Better bring the gun, pal :Cause this is the day we make 'em pay :Fuck bailing hay, I bear the strength of an AK :And even if they shoot me down :There'll be another nigga bigger from the mothafucking underground :So step but you better step quick :Cause the clock's going tick and I'm sick of the bullshit :You're watching the makings of a psychopath :But you sit and laugh before the wrath and aftermath :Who's that behind the trigger? :Who'd do you think?! A mothafucking 90's nigga :Ready to buck and rip shit up, I had enough! :(Yeah) And I just Don't Give a Fuck :2: Pogo :Nigga, it ain't just the blacks :It's also a gang of motherfuckers dressed in blue slacks :They say niggas hang in packs and they attitudes is shitty :So tell me, who's the biggest gang of niggas in the city? :They say we niggas like to do niggas :So me an' a cop are just two niggas :A street walking nigga and a beat walking nigga :With a badge, I end his future and his past :With a blast take his cash before I dash I bash his head in :Dump him at the dead end and that's just his luck :Cause a nigga like P, don't really give a fuck :3: 2Pac :Walked in the store, what's everybody staring at? :They act like they never seen a motherfucker wearing black :Following a nigga and shit - ain't this a bitch? :All I wanted was some chips :I wanna take my business else where - but where? :Cause who in the hell cares! :About a black man with a black need :They wanna jack me like some kind of crack fiend :I wonder if he knows that my income :Is more than his pension, salary and then some :Your daughter is my number one fan :And your trife-ass wife wants a life with a black man :So who's the mack in fact who's the black jack? :Sit back and get fat off the fat cat :While he thinks that he's getting over :I bust a move as smooth as Casanova :And count another quick mill' :I'm getting paid for my trade but I'm still real :And if you look between the lines you'll find a rhyme :As strong as a fucking nine :Mail stacked up, niggas wanna act up :Let's put the gats up and throw your blacks up :But the cops getting dropped by the gun shot :Used to come but he's done, now we run the block :To my brothers: stay strong keep your heads up :They know we fed up; but they just Don't Give a Fuck :They just don't give a fuck :2Pac :I gotta give my fuck offs :Fuck you to the San Francisco Police Department :Fuck you to the Marin County Sheriff's Department :Fuck you to the F.B.I :Fuck you to the C.I.A :Fuck you to the B-U-S-H :Fuck you to the Ameri-K-K-Ka :Fuck you to all you redneck prejudiced motherfuckers :That wanna fuck with me, fuck y'all! :Punk gay sensitive little dick bastards :2Pacalypse motherfuckin' Now :Y'all can all kiss my ass and suck my dick :And my Uncle Tommy's balls :Fuck y'all :Punks Video File:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos 2Pac (feat. Pogo) - "I Don't Give a Fuck" Category:GTA San Andreas songs Category:Radio Los Santos